Agent, Con, Or Dying Man
by Star Baby Baby
Summary: Neal and Peter are forced by the FBI to take on a dangerous case. Will this be the end of their partnership? Warning lots of Neal hurt and sickness. It will get darker and have some gross, torture in strange ways parts. Warning to readers.
1. Chapter 1

Peter sat beside Neal's bed. He had been there for hours watching Neal sleep and making sure Neal's vitals remained stable. Peter had limited medical training but knew for right now that Neal's color looked better and his fever was down. As Peter watched Neal all he could do was think about some of the events that had happened over the last month and especially over the last week. Peter was happy that in the end the FBI caught the bad guy, but angry that it had come at the expense of Neal's health. Peter told everyone they were using a bad plan, but of course since Neal was an ex-con the FBI forgot some of their own safety procedures. According to many at the FBI Neal's life wasn't worth as much as the other agents they employed. This made Peter's blood boil. The FBI always seemed to selectively forget how many cases Neal had solved for them or helped them solve. Peter just hoped there would be many more after this one.

Peter got out of the chair, stretched and walked over to the window. New York was so beautiful at night, especially from June's house. Sometimes the city's attractiveness did make him want to move into the city. This way he and L could stop wasting time driving each day. Still, it wasn't bad having some distance between where he worked and the FBI and right now he wanted a lot of distance from the FBI.

Peter yawned and started walking around again to keep from falling asleep. He was so tired and just wanted to go home and curl up beside L. He knew even if he did go home to finally sleep later he wouldn't sleep. He would close his eyes and be haunted by dreams of all the last months activities. Anyway with Neal so sick now there was no way Peter could leave Neal. He may not even be able to make himself leave Neal when Mozz came over to take his place. Still, he had promised L he would come home before going to work, but he wondered if he could keep his promise. He wondered if he could go to work tomorrow, knowing Neal was lying there and not better. Sometimes Peter hated the FBI and the things that they put their agents and families through. This last case was enough to make Peter want to quit, but thankfully with the support of L he had come through almost okay. It was Neal who wasn't okay. He may never be the same again no matter how much he, L, Mozz, or June loved him.

"Peter are you still here? Please tell me I am not in jail anymore." Neal started coughing and trying to sit up. He fell back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "Peter my stomach and head hurts. They did something to me." Neal held his stomach while rolling onto his side trying to get the pain in his body to stop. "What the hell did they do to me?" Neal looked for Peter but could barely see him walking across the room. Neal's eyes were blurry with tears and he was tired." Neal groaned but was too tired to scream.

Peter walked over to the chair by Neal's bed, pushed it as close to the bed as he could get it and sat down by Neal. Peter wished L was still here. She was much better at taking care of people when they were sick, but she had already gone home for the night. L had been a rock for all of them and Peter didn't want her getting run down and sick. Peter rubbed Neal's arm and shoulder as he quietly tried to put Neal back to sleep. "Neal they have been giving you some bad stuff and it is going to take some time to wear off. I am sorry Neal it is going to make you pretty sick for a few days. You had almost a months worth of it in your body. You were in the hospital, but you ran away and wouldn't stay. You had us all scared to death. When we finally found you, you made us promise not to take you back." It still scared Peter to death thinking about when Neal disappeared from the hospital two days ago. They couldn't find Neal anywhere and Peter didn't think he would ever see his partner alive again.

Peter kept rubbing Neal's shoulder and arm until he calmed down and went back to sleep. The pain episodes were getting shorter and shorter which meant the drugs were finally wearing off. The doctors told Peter the best way for Neal to make it through these episodes were to have him sleep as much as possible. If Neal had stayed in the hospital the doctors were even going to put him into a medically induced coma. Peter saw Neal shivering and covered him back up. He then felt Neal's forehead and couldn't believe that Neal was running a fever again. "Damn Neal get better and quit running fevers." Peter was frustrated. The Neal laying in this bed was not the Neal he knew. The Neal he knew never stopped talking or running around. This was not his Neal. All during the month when Neal was in that damn prison he told everyone something was very wrong. Prison was horrible but Neal shouldn't have been landing in the prison clinic every few days. Hughes just kept telling Peter that the real world had made Neal weak and he would toughen up. Peter knew that Neal's cover had been blown.

Peter sat back in the chair. He felt responsible for Neal and couldn't believe he had let this happen to him. Would Neal forgive him after all of this? Would Neal want to work with Peter again after everything he had been through? Only time would tell, but it did worry Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter Burke, Hughes, and Fowler were sitting in Hughes' office fighting. Peter had just been handed their next assignment and there wasn't anyway he was going to accept it. He was not accepting anything which separated him and Neal, or put Neal into too much danger.**

"**You don't have a choice Peter. You either take that assignment or you can get reassigned and Caffrey goes back to prison for real." Fowler smiled at Peter and laughed. "What is the big deal, so for a month Caffrey goes back to his real home, jail. He was going to end up back there anyway." Fowler loved the idea of Caffrey and Burke being separated for a month. He loved even better the idea of Caffrey being sent back to prison for this assignment.**

**Peter leaned across the table and glared at Fowler "You know the big deal. I have been doing everything I can to keep that kid out of prison and you think its funny sending him back. You are just trying to separate us and its not going to work. You are also mad because Neal has done great work for us." Peter looked at Hughes who was shaking his head and motioning for him to sit back down.**

"**Peter I'm sorry I have to agree with Fowler this time. We need a man who can get close to Demagio's right hand man on the inside. This is the first time Blaine has been caught and sent to prison. If we get close to Blaine and find out his trash about Demagio we can put them both away. It's dangerous, but Caffrey is the only one who has connections on the inside. He is still an ex-con and we can't forget that. He is not a normal agent. We will let you keep close tabs on Caffrey to make sure he is okay." Hughes looked in Peter's eyes and knew he was angry. "You will be assigned another temporary partner to make sure this all looks good and real." Hughes turned away from Peter because he couldn't handle Peter glaring at him anymore. "Later today you need to get Caffrey down to the FBI clinic and get his shots and medical records updated. They said the last time he was in prison he had to receive regular vitamin injections because Caffrey tends to not eat well in prison. The FBI wants to make sure they do take care of Caffrey, including his injections, since he is really not a prisoner this time." Hughes watched Fowler roll his eyes, but Hughes did want Caffrey taken care of correctly.**

**Peter rolled his eyes and turned his chair to look out the window at Neal sitting at his desk. He wasn't surprised at the vitamin injections. Neal was as skinny as a rail and only liked to mostly eat healthy. Sometimes Peter worried about him eating himself. Peter smiled watching Neal fool around just sitting at his desk. Neal had a spark about him. He was talking on the phone and doing 3 other things too. He was also playing with one of the female agents next to the desk. Peter turned his chair back to Hughes and Fowler who were both staring at him. "You do realize the danger involved. Neal will be sent to a maximum security prison with more than just escape artists. These people play for blood. Prisoners die in these places mysteriously and you are asking me to send Neal." **

"**We are not asking you, we are telling you. He leaves for prison tomorrow afternoon. We are going to make a front story that evidence was uncovered that he killed someone during one of his escapades." Fowler threw a file at Peter. "Read the file and make sure Neal reads it too. Out of respect for your partner I will let you fill him in on all the details." Fowler got up and left without even looking at them both.**

**Hughes groaned and felt the anger coming off of Peter. "I'm sorry Peter we have been trying to get both of these men for a long time. They are dangerous, men and have hurt a lot of people. They have committed more than just white collar crimes." Hughes breathed in deep. He knew Peter knew this did not belong just in the White Collar division. He also knew how fond Peter had become of Caffrey. He hated admitting it to himself, but Caffrey was a great agent. Even better than some of the agents on his regular team. Still, this was a case from higher up and he had to follow orders. "Remember you will have access to Caffrey whenever you need it. That at least should make you feel better."**

**Peter glared at Hughes. Both of these men him and Neal were going after had laundered a lot of money from high profile drug companies. For years the FBI had been trying to track them down to get close to them. Peter understood what made this case a white collar case, but both of these men were also notorious for rapes and murders along the way too. "Fine I will talk to Neal at lunch. L invited us home and I will break the news that he is going back to prison. Hughes Neal doesn't even like guns or violence and you are sending him into a place with more violence than he has ever known. He is going to get hurt or worse. Why are you doing this to him and me? He is the best partner I have ever had." Peter stood up and looked at Hughes who was looking at him.**

"**I am not doing this to either of you. Also Caffrey is one of the best agents I have ever had. He is not going to let himself get hurt. He is stronger and tougher than you even probably know. Again Burke he is an ex-con you are forgetting that. Also maybe you are getting too close. You both have jobs to do so do them. You will be assigned to the same case, except a different angle with your new partner." **

**Peter grabbed the file grunting at Hughes. "My temporary partner!" He walked out of the office and down the stairs trying not to let how angry he was come through as he walked to Neal's desk. **

**Immediately when Peter walked up to Neal's desk he knew something was wrong. Peter usually acted serious, but not this serious. "What's wrong, you look like you just lost your best friend." Neal laughed.**

**Peter didn't laugh and motioned for Neal to get up. "L invited us home for lunch and we have some major talking to do about our new case. We can't do it here." Peter watched as Neal got up and grabbed his coat trying to figure out why he was being so serious. Peter thought to himself as they went out the door that he hoped he wasn't going to lose his best friend.**

* * *

**When Peter and Neal walked through the door L new something was wrong. Normally they would walk through the door laughing or even arguing about something. Today they weren't laughing and even Neal wasn't speaking. She poured them both coffee and sat with them at the table trying to figure the both of them out. When Neal was quiet things were not good. After sitting for a few minutes both Peter and Neal filled her in. She didn't know what to say to either of them and was stunned. "Peter you can't let this happen. Neal can't go back to prison."**

"**I don't want to go back to prison either Peter, especially maximum security. Do you know what type of criminals are there?" Now Neal was a criminal and he was even proud of that fact at times, but he wasn't the type of criminal in a maximum security prison. He was high class, get away with lots of money criminal, not guns and rape criminal. "Peter did you try and stop this?" Neal knew that was a dumb question and looked at both L and Peter. Over the time he had known them both he had grown to love and respect them a lot. He couldn't believe Peter would put him in this situation. He knew in his heart Peter had tried to stop this mess.**

"**I tried, Fowler is behind this and I think he is trying to do everything he can to separate us. It is only going to be for a month and they said no matter what progress you have made they will pull you out at the end of the time period. I will make sure they pull you out." Peter saw the expression on both Neal and L's face. L was trying to be strong but Neal was pale. "Neal I will have access to you. I can see you every day, or talk to you on the phone if I need to." Peter had hoped it would make Neal feel better, but it didn't even really make him feel better. They are going to make sure you are taken care of even if you need injections because you don't eat right." Peter kept looking at Neal getting more pale. "Hey I even get a temporary new partner just for show. At least you don't have to have a new partner." Peter felt L grabbing his hand. She knew he was trying to make things better, but it wasn't working.**

**Neal didn't know what to think. His stomach just turned. Part of him wanted to call Mozz and get as much money together as possible so he could run. The other part wanted to stay and help Peter because he enjoyed their friendship. He knew Peter tried to stop it, but Fowler was evil. Maybe if he could get in he could see if Fowler had anything to do with these two men and their business as well. "Well Peter a new partner is better than being in prison for a month." Neal's stomach was turning and he felt like he was going to throw up. Unfortunately as strong as he was certain things got to him badly. "Excuse me I've got to use your restroom." Neal knew he got up more quickly than normal and worried Peter and L. He ran up the stairs to the hall restroom and closed the door behind him. He stood over the toilet trying not to let it happen, but then he just started throwing up. He hadn't even eaten that much that day, but he was sick. Throwing up made his stomach ache and thinking about going back to prison made his whole body ache. Tomorrow he would be back in a place that he swore he would never go back to. This time it wasn't even a safe prison, it was a dangerous prison with very dangerous people. Neal flushed the toilet and only had enough energy to sit on the floor. He put his head between his legs to stop the dizziness. He had to get it together. He had to be strong and tough, especially for Peter.**

**L and Peter were both standing outside the bathroom door listening to Neal get sick. Peter put his head against the door and didn't know what to do. "L he never gets sick. I already have a bad feeling about this." **

**L hugged Peter. "Go to him and help him get through this. He is your best friend and your partner." L knew how much Peter loved Neal. She loved him too. Since Neal had come into their life they were all happier. A spark had been put back into their lives. Peter would never admit it but Neal was his best friend.**

**Peter pushed the door open and saw Neal sitting with his head between his legs back against the tub. Peter stopped at the sink and wet a wash rag with cold water. Then he sat down next to Neal on the floor to asses the situation. "You okay, or are you really sick." Peter felt Neal's forehead. He didn't seem hot just pale and sweaty. Peter put the cold washrag on Neal's head and pulled Neal's hands up to hold it in place. The kids was really a mess.**

**Neal sat up and looked at Peter. "I'm fine when I get really stressed I throw up. Some people cry and scream, I throw up. Bad habit from when I was a kid." Neal laughed. He had been in so many situations with Peter, but this was the most stressed he had ever been yet.**

"**If that was the way I handled my stress I would have been throwing up all the way out of the window falling four flights out of the judges chamber." Peter still couldn't believe Neal had done that. Peter remembered his heart stopping watching Neal fall out of the window. Then thinking that he was going to kill Neal if he lived.**

**Neal laughed at Peter. "Nope that was actually fun and easy. The most I have fallen is…" Neal watched as Peter put his hand up and got up. Then he put his hand up and helped Neal up. Neal put the washrag in the sink and deep breathed. "I'm fine Peter. I have taken care of myself all these years with barely help from anyone. I can get through a month of anything."**

"**I know you can do this. You are even tougher than me in some situations, or do you just act tougher than me? Listen, L's got some lunch for us. Do you think you can get something down? Then we have to go and get you prepared for your adventure starting tomorrow." Peter walked out of the bathroom and saw Neal slowly following behind him. He knew Neal was still shaky so Peter was making sure he really followed him out of the bathroom. "Don't worry we will get through this and laugh about all this in a month. Maybe you will even get some vacation time, of course within your two mile radius, after this." **

**Peter and Neal went back downstairs to L. They both wanted to enjoy one last meal together before the horrible adventure started. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who are reading. Some parts may get gross, strange, or not the type of Neal torture you like. I may have to change the rating of the story as we move on. If you do not like it, do not read it, or skip a chapter. Forgive me for any editing mistakes. I am trying to correct and upload at least once a week. I only could do more this week because we had snow days. I do not own any of this and it is just for pure fun.

* * *

**Peter Burke didn't know what else to do but pace in his small FBI office. His new partner had thankfully taken a lunch break, which gave Peter time to think alone. He knew he was being watched, so he was trying to be very careful about his next step. He couldn't even use his FBI phone. It had been six days since Neal was arrested and taken back to prison. Peter was finding out minute by minute how dirty this case was, and at the moment there was nothing he could do. Peter's understanding was that from the time Neal was taken into custody he would have full access. Immediately things got dirty and changed after Neal was arrested. He was told by Hughes that he would not be allowed any communication with Neal for the first 7 days. Hughes said that the FBI was afraid any contact, or even concern from an outside agent would blow Neal's cover. Prisoners in the first few days were normally not allowed any outside communication except with their lawyers, families or arresting officers. Peter now knew why he was told that he could not be the arresting officer. As arresting officer he would have access to Neal immediately. Someone, who he bet was Fowler, was doing everything he could to keep them apart. Sadly his plan and whomever he was teamed with was working. **

**Peter thought about Fowler and what he was going to do to that man when he finally got the goods on him one day. Fowler had been haunting Neal and him long enough, even after the whole Kate situation. Sadly, Fowler even had Hughes hands tied. Hughes was supposed to be the head of White Collar and make all decisions. When it came to Peter and Neal, Hughes had no control. Hughes breaking point came when Neal was sent into prison, undercover without being asked and Peter wasn't allowed contact. Hughes didn't share his thoughts on this with anyone at the time, but Caffrey wasn't a fully trained FBI officer. He deserved some type of protection. Still, all Hughes could do right now was keep reminding Peter that technically Neal should really be in jail. Peter was just being nice to Neal, borrowing him for the department. This could be revoked in real life at any time, especially after some of the stunts Neal had recently pulled. Peter kept reminding Hughes that Neal was a person, not property and a good kid. Peter was tired of being told that he was way to close to Neal and too over protective. Didn't anyone see that Neal was one of the best assets to the department they had. **

**The first week after Neal's arrest Hughes and Peter met a few times secretly. Always in very noisy, crowded place far away from the office. They both continued to air their concerns really wanting to know who the real power behind Fowler was. Hughes kept warning Peter not to do anything else to jeopardize this case. Peter was already in hot water for something he did before Neal went back to jail. Peter had agreed for him and El to hold Neal's medical power of attorney. This caused a huge fight just a few hours before Neal was supposed to be taken away. Peter was secretly hoping it would have put and end to all of this, but it didn't.**

**Normally prisoners did not need a medical power of attorney unless they were already ill coming into the prison. Fowler wanted to know why Caffrey was being allowed to use Peter and El for this special privilege. Peter told Fowler to mind his own business and reminded Fowler that Neal was his personal project. Fowler knew that if Neal got sick, or had to be taken to the prison clinic for any reason, Peter or El had to be contacted through online, or telephone. When El was also named on the paperwork Fowler almost hit the roof. Fowler felt El should not be allowed to have anything to do with Neal Caffrey. El was almost as shocked as Fowler when she was called in to sign the official paperwork, but Peter and Mozz explained everything to her later. They knew it double protected Neal. If something mysteriously happened to Peter, El could still be Neal's lifeline. Of course it didn't make El feel any better knowing that something could happen to husband as well as Neal.**

**Peter sat back down at his desk and grabbed his cell phone. He was waiting on the one call from the person who he believed at this point was Neal's only lifeline. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he was depending on Mozz. As weird as Mozz was he was Neal's attorney and friend. Mozz loved Neal just as much as Peter did, so he knew Mozz would take care of Neal. Mozz should have be allowed to see Neal and report back to him from the first day of Neal's arrest. Still, Mozz told Peter he wouldn't call him for a few days, unless it was an emergency. Mozz didn't want anyone to become suspicious. The waiting was killing Peter. Mozz told Peter to expect his cell phone call sometime this week during the departments lunch break. He told Peter to expect the call at the same time each day, even if Mozz didn't call him. It had been six days and Mozz hadn't called yet. He had a few details about Mozz's activities, but by law he couldn't track Neal's lawyer. He wondered if Mozz and Neal were really planning Neal's escape like the last time. Maybe that's why Mozz hadn't called him. Peter couldn't believe he was thinking like that and should trust Neal. **

**Peter was deep in thought when his cell phone range and it was finally Mozz. "Okay it's been six days. You mean to tell me in six days you had nothing to say about Neal." Peter knew he had to calm down. If Mozz hung up on Peter Mozz's phone was untraceable. He didn't even have a clue where Mozz was living. The man was a ghost when he wanted to be.**

**Mozz was actually sitting in Neal's apartment when he finally called Peter. June had made a deal with Mozz that he could stay in her apartment if Mozz did everything he could to get Neal back safely. She also loved Mozz too and said the house would be too lonely without one of them being there. "Actually I have a lot to tell you, but it has been too dangerous to call. Neal is in and adjusting slowly. Still, in the short time he has been in the slammer, he is doing his FBI thing for you." Mozz was always impressed at how fast Neal could worm his way into a group, especially criminals, and warm their hearts. "Blaine is an avid reader and supposedly allowed to read in the prison library when not confined to his cell. Our Neal was able to worm his way into getting a job shelving books for the library. Also Neal has been trying to make friends with some of the group that has access to Blaine. You know Neal, no one can resist him so this hasn't been a big problem. Neal is always a big draw to any types of criminals." Mozz giggled to himself. Neal was almost as good as him at pulling off undercover situations off.**

**Peter listened to Mozz intently. He realized that just from the information Neal had already gathered, Blaine wasn't being treated like a normal prisoner. Blaine was already being given special privileges. Criminals of his nature shouldn't even have privileges this early in the prison game. Someone on the inside of the prison was rotten. This just made Neal and Peter's jobs harder and Neal's life in more danger. Mozz finally stopped talking long enough about Blaine for Peter to ask the question that he had really been wondering about. "So Mozz, how is Neal doing? You said he is slowly adjusting. What are his arrangements?" Peter didn't want to sound like a mother hen, but he missed his partner and was worried about his safety. Peter knew something wasn't right from the way Mozz acted after he asked about Neal. **

**Mozz was actually impressed that the suit was very intuitive, especially in situations regarding Neal. He still choose his words carefully. "Neal is not sleeping well and having to adjust. He does thankfully have his own cell, which is one thing the FBI did correctly. He also has access to most of the prison, which is not thanks to the FBI. He is not eating as well as he should, but what is new about that. Just typical Neal prison stuff. You know you have visited him in prison before. Neal said to tell you not to worry about those recent clinic visits. Neal knows by know you should have gotten the reports. He's not sick just trying to adjust again." Mozz left it there because he knew the rest of the answer would make Peter angrier. Every time Mozz saw Neal just this week, Neal looked more tired than the day before. Mozz was also worried because Neal was telling Mozz that he wasn't feeling well. Neal and Mozz both were thinking he just had to adjust to prison life again. Mozz kept reminding Neal he wasn't superhuman. It greatly worried Mozz who wanted Neal to use their plan B. Plan B was to help Neal break out of prison at the first sign of danger. Neal didn't want to use plan B right now unless he absolutely had to. He wanted to get Blaine and Fowler and it would also hurt Peter. Neal was going to try and stay to see this case through. **

**Peter was about to explode when Mozz said Neal had already been in the clinic this week. Peter nor El had gotten any clinic reports so far this week. Peter wanted to know why the law was not being followed and who had changed it. First though he wanted a detailed answer from Mozz about why Neal had been in the clinic this week. "Mozz why was Neal in the clinic. I should have gotten reports and I haven't. That is the first thing I am going to take care of when I get off the phone with you." Peter grumbled and banged his desk.**

**Mozz was caught off guard. He already thought Peter would knew the details about those and how Neal was doing. Mozz really wasn't comfortable talking to Peter about anything concerning Neal. Mozz never trusted anyone and told Neal he trusted Peter too easily. Still, the suit seemed to want to help and this was a dangerous situation. "Neal has been sick with stomach pain and dizziness ever since entering the prison. The vitamin shot Neal received on day three didn't help either. It is day 6 and Neal hasn't gone….just put it this way. He is having some bathroom issues." Mozz was trying to be an adult about this but he stopped talking. "You get the point, since entering prison. The clinic told Neal they thought this was what was causing his stomach problems. They said it is normal for anyone in a stressful situation to have those types of problems. They said eventually he would go, or they would explore other methods to help him go." Mozz was almost too embarrassed to finish the conversation with Peter. **

**Peter was caught off guard. Neal never seemed to have stomach problems except for the day before he went back to prison at his house. Peter just put Neal's puking off to nerves like Neal had told him, but he wondered if something else was going on. Peter could kick himself for not exploring it more before Neal left. "Did Neal have these problems adjusting before? I mean the last few times he went to prison?" Peter wanted more details, but didn't know what Mozz would tell him.**

"**No he didn't, but he does throw up, or get headaches when he's really stressed. I do remember him getting stressed and throwing up a few times. I know he did it in your house before he went on this hellish assignment. Now I would love to talk about this further but I have some more things to do for Neal. Tomorrow is day seven. You will be able to see him. Hopefully our friend will feel better. Good day Peter." Mozz wanted to get off the phone before Peter asked him anymore questions. Discussing medical problems in the in the area of Neal were just too much for Mozz to deal with. He didn't know what was wrong with Neal, but hoped the problems would adjust itself. He didn't like seeing Neal sick or uncomfortable and really wanted Neal to run. Mozz tried to get Neal off his mind or he would go crazy thinking about his friend.**

**Peter hung up the phone with Mozz. His head was spinning. He finished up the conversation with Mozz just in time for most of his office to start coming back in from lunch. First he was going to straighten out the clinic report problem. Then he was going to make his arrangements to see Neal. Tomorrow was day seven and Peter knew come hell or high water from that day on he could see Neal.**

* * *

**Neal lay in his bunk trying to sleep. It was about 12:00 am in the morning. All Neal could do was lay on his side, facing the wall. holding his stomach. He didn't want the guards to see him awake. Neal had done his job during the day trying to keep up with Blaine's activities. Unfortunately, his stomach problems were starting to catch up with him and slow him down. It was hard to do quiet surveillance with severe stomach cramps. It was only starting day seven and he was ready to get out. His only comfort was that no matter what information he got on Blaine, he was being pulled out at the end of the month. Neal didn't know what was going on with his body and he was getting concerned. He never really thought about his health because luckily he was always healthy. Like he told Peter occasionally he puked from stress, but that was it. **

**Neal tried to keep his mind off his problems by thinking about other things. He never realized how much he valued his freedom until he was back in a prison cell. Sometimes he couldn't believe he had thrown his real freedom away for Kate and traded it in for fours years working with the FBI. Still, he didn't regret working with Peter until this case. He let his mind float to Peter and El and wondered what they were doing. He was mad when Peter wasn't allowed to be the arresting officer, or have any contact with him. He knew when the rules changed his month in the slammer wasn't going to be easy. He knew they were being kept apart. But if he knew his partner, and he did, starting tomorrow there would be no way of keeping Peter Burke away from Neal Caffrey.**

* * *

**At 3:00 am in the morning on day 7 Peter got a call from one of the prison doctors, Dr. Carol. Neal had been brought into the clinic. He was found beaten up on the floor of his prison cell. The prison guards were trying to figure out how it happened because he didn't even have a roommate. Dr. Stacy was going to go ahead and keep Neal in the clinic for observation. He mainly had a black eye, bloody nose, and bruises, but he was also running fever. She was also going to take this opportunity to clean Neal out because he still hadn't used the bathroom. Dr. Stacy didn't know if he was running fever from his recent injuries, or from being impacted. She was calling Peter because Neal didn't want to stay, and refused treatment for anything. He was especially fighting her about being cleaned out. Therefore she needed permission to hold him there for treatment and observation.**

**Peter was livid and knew someone was trying to send both of them a clear message. In just one week he had been in the clinic multiple times, gotten beat up, and now he might be impacted. He told Dr. Stacy to keep Neal in the clinic for treatment and observation, especially until he got there to look over Neal himself. This included cleaning him out. Peter only allowed her to do what was necessary to keep Neal comfortable, since he hadn't had time to check Dr. Stacy out in full. **

**Peter rolled over and kissed El. He knew by the way El had listened intently to the phone conversation that it was something involving Neal. He apologized for having to leave her right then, but she knew the drill. She did have an FBI agent for a husband. Peter got dressed as quickly as he could and rushed out the door. It would take him awhile to get to the prison. He just hoped it wouldn't also take him awhile to get in. It was day seven and he wondered if Fowler would actually keep his promise and grant him his full access to Neal.**


	4. Chapter 4

From this chapter on I am heading into some major Neal Whompage. Thank you for reading. I am doing my best to edit out all of my mistakes as I go. I wish I could do a beta, but I can't right now. Between work, two boys, etc. I am doing this very late at night when my house is quiet. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Before going to the prison, Peter stopped at the office to pull up all the files that the FBI had on Dr. Stacy. It was early in the morning, and there was no one else awake who could do it. Peter hated that it would delay him getting to the prison sooner, but he had to make sure that this doctor was safe before she treated Neal. He didn't want anyone treating Neal who was dangerous. It took Peter an hour to look through all the doctor's information, but fortunately Dr. Stacy seemed to be on the up and up. He felt better about giving her permission to treat Neal.

Just as Peter was walking out of the office to head to the prison he got another call from Dr. Stacy. She informed Peter that she had gone ahead and taken x-rays of Neal's stomach area. Dr. Stacy had been bothered by how much stomach pain Neal seemed to be having. She was afraid something had been ruptured in the cell attack and he needed to go to the hospital. Thankfully nothing was ruptured, but he was so backed up that it was actually showing up on the x-rays. She felt more confident then ever that Neal's fever was coming from the impaction and not from the attack. She wanted permission to treat Neal as soon as possible, since this could in the end cause a bowel rupture.

Peter closed his eyes and just breathed. He was walking to his car as fast as he could while listening to her. He asked her again to wait until he was present for anything, but she didn't feel waiting would be good idea for Neal. It was going to take Peter another hour to even get to the prison and then he may have trouble getting in. He ended up against his better judgment giving Dr. Stacy permission to treat Neal. He knew Neal would kill him later for this, but at least Neal wouldn't end up with a bowel obstruction. Peter felt horrible about not being able to be there for Neal, but at least Neal wouldn't end up in a worse situation. Peter knew Neal didn't trust anyone including him at times, and he would fight Dr. Stacy all the way during the procedure. Peter hurried as fast as he could to the prison. He went ahead and called El to update her on Neal's condition. El was horrified and told Peter to call if he needed her. Peter really didn't want El at the prison. It was so dangerous and already one person he cared for was stuck there and in trouble.

When Peter finally arrived at the prison, he was prepared to fight for access to Neal. Surprisingly he didn't have to and was immediately taken to the clinic. Peter couldn't believe that Fowler and his horrible gang actually upheld their end of the bargain this time. He wished everything about this case had been this easy.

As Peter followed a guard to the clinic, he was more nervous than ever about seeing Neal. It had only been a week since he last saw him and the poor kid had already been through so much. Peter couldn't help but wonder if Neal could even make it another three weeks in this place.

Dr. Stacy met Peter at the door to the clinic. She explained to Peter everything that she had done so far to help Neal. She showed Peter Neal's x-rays and he saw for himself how backed up Neal had been. Peter was shocked.

"Mr. Burke, Neal had to have been having some kind of stomach problems before this incident to cause these kinds of problems." Stacy just looked at Peter wanting some answers. Neal would tell her nothing, except that he didn't start having problems until entering the jail. "I already tried cleaning Neal out once under a lot of fight from Neal, but it wasn't very successful. I think he can't go well because he got punched in the belly a few times. I know it must hurt when he tries to go." Stacy watched Peter squirming and knew this was not a subject anyone liked to talk about. "Like I said the x-rays don't show any bowl obstruction, but if we don't fix his problems he may end up with one. His prison instructions only allow for emergency hospital transport only, and this is not an emergency yet. Still, it could become one."

That last sentence was enough to make Peter want to go find Fowler at that moment and strangle him. He almost didn't care whether he went to prison for it or not. That man just kept getting more evil by the minute. The only things stopping him from doing it was his FBI status and El. He loved her dearly. He knew he couldn't do anything to hurt, or separate them. "So what do we do to help Neal?" Peter really felt that he had to trust someone in this prison and it might as well be Dr. Stacy. He tried to stay professional by not showing his emotions come through, but he didn't think it was working.

"Mr. Burke to be honest that is going to be up to you and what you can get Neal to agree to." Stacy glared at Peter because she was angry. "Just in the short time I have been in contact with Neal it has made me want to pull my hair out. He is frustrating and stubborn. He will not do anything that he is told. He will not even give me a straight answer about anything I ask him. For example I tell him to lie down, he sits up. I tell him to rest, he won't go to sleep. He won't even tell me if he is in pain. The worst part is he is having severe cramps and won't allow me to give him any medicine to help. He just keeps telling me that he is fine and to leave him alone. How do you deal with that man?" While Stacy was talking she knew she was getting red and hot. She breathed deep trying to calm herself down from her tirade, but she couldn't. To distract her mind she looked at Agent Peter Burke and decided to try and figure out his story. She knew Peter was not Neal's arresting officer, so she wondered what Peter was even doing here. She could tell that Peter was trying to be just the normal, cold FBI agent, but he seemed to be shaken by all of this and really care about Neal. Something was very odd about this whole situation and she intended to figure it out.

Peter just laughed to himself watching Dr. Stacy get red and hot. Even in the worse situations Neal was Neal. Neal could bring out the best of somebody and the worst of somebody all in the same breath. Dr. Stacy pretty much described Neal to a tee. He is stubborn, won't listen, and does his own thing no matter if his life is in danger. "So as I asked before where does this leave Neal." He was ready to finish this and see Neal.

"I would like for you to go in and convince Neal to take these muscle relaxers." She handed the cup of pills to Peter. Normally she would never allow someone else to give a patient medicine, but she was done with Neal at this point. "Then see if you can get him to rest and calm down. Like I said he is cramping pretty badly from being beaten up and the existing stomach problem. He is in pretty rough shape, don't expect to much Mr. Burke. As tough as Neal seems he may not be able to stay that way. Is there anyone else you can call who will be more comforting to Neal? Excuse me for saying that, but an FBI officer doesn't seem like the person I would pick when I needed comfort." Stacy watched Peter's interesting reaction to her last statement. "At this moment he is a pretty sick guy who needs more than an FBI officer."

Peter looked at Stacy when she said this and shook his head. Was he the right one to comfort Neal? What he really needed to do was call El. He really regretted not letting her come with him now. She always seemed to be able to connect with Neal and get him back on the right track. She was the one Neal really needed right now, not him. He was horrible with really sick people. He also didn't want to admit that maybe Neal being sick was too much for Peter to handle. Neal only new Peter as being tough and gruff not warm and fuzzy. He never let his true emotional colors out in front of Neal. This was something he vowed never to do. He was Neal's keeper and Neal had to do what he said. Maybe the truth was he didn't want Neal to see the other side of him. He was afraid in the long run it would hurt their professional relationship. Would Neal still be able to respect Peter if he did show a loving side? Peter decided he was just going to go in the room, force him to take the pills, and sit with him for a little bit. He wasn't going to be emotional. He was just going to lay it on the line with Neal and make him do what needed to be done. That was the end of the story. He didn't even know how long he could sit with Neal because he needed to talk to the warden.

Stacy knew Peter was ready to see Neal and finish this all up. "Get him to relax and sleep for a few hours, so the next time I clean him out he will be able to do it successfully. If he isn't then we are going to have to transport him to a hospital. I can only do so much here, especially with mean, stubborn patients." Stacy pointed him towards the treatment room where Neal was laying. As Peter started walking she yelled down the hall something that she had forgotten to tell him. "The warden said to tell you that they are actively investigating who beat up Neal. He will be down here soon to discuss the investigation with you. I told him to give you some time to deal with Neal's problem first." She watched Peter nod and head towards Neal's room. She wondered if Peter would be any more successful than her in dealing with Neal. She actually felt sorry for the agent because Neal had been one of the roughest prisoners she has ever dealt with.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter slowly pulled the curtain back to Neal's very small treatment room. When he saw into the darkened room he knew he should have gone with his gut feeling. He should have called El. He just stood at the entrance and surveyed the scene. It was a very small room with only a single bed against the wall, a chair and a door to a small bathroom. It was very claustrophobic.

Peter finally couldn't help the inevitable. He had to get tough and focus on Neal laying in the bed. Neal was laying in the middle of the bed, head on a pillow, with his hands on his stomach. Neal was trying to keep his eyes closed pretending he was asleep. "Good try Neal! I know you're not asleep! " Peter walked into the room and tried to smile at Neal. "You can fool her, but not me ever." He would never admit this to anyone, but he was very happy to see Neal. It had been a long week. Peter sat in the chair next to Neal's bed, but it hurt to look at Neal directly. Neal's face was pale from being sick and swollen from being beaten up. He tried to make light of the serious situation. He hated serious situations. "Hey do you think you could stay out of trouble for at least a few days without me? I thought you were the expert at charming your way out of anything?" Peter was trying to get Neal to talk, but it wasn't working. Neal just glared at him. This was very out of character for Neal who never stopped talking. "The doctor wants you to take these pills. These will help you relax and get some sleep." Peter showed Neal the pills. "So, you are going to take them with no arguments." He kept handing Neal the pills who wouldn't take them. Peter was happy when Neal finally started responding to being told he had to take the pills. He watched Neal wiggle around. Neal had been too still and Neal never stayed still. Neal shook his head no and put his hand up to Peter.

Neal was so happy to see Peter he couldn't stand it, but Neal was also very angry. He was angry because he had gotten beat up. He was angry because someone changed the rules, he was angry because he wanted out of this hell and didn't want to take stupid pills. "Peter, take them yourself. I am not taking anything that is going to knock me out." He couldn't even be his light hearted, care free self when feeling as bad as he did right now. Still, he would be damned if he showed anyone how he really felt, even Peter. "The last time I tried to sleep someone came into my cell and beat me up. No thank you, I am just fine awake, no pills." Neal looked at Peter and knew Peter wasn't happy with him for telling him no. Inside Neal was happy to make Peter mad, which shocked him. Normally he never would hurt anyone, especially Peter. Maybe he was getting back at him for not working hard enough to save him from this case. Neal had done so much for the FBI and he was tired of being their toy. He wanted Peter to get him out of this horrible situation.

"Look Neal you have no choice. You need to relax and get some sleep. If you don't I think that doctor is going to be the one who murders you in your sleep. What the hell did you do to her? Usually you charm the pants off everyone. Did you actually meet someone you couldn't charm." Peter was shocked at the doctor's attitude towards Neal. No one ever disliked Neal. He was usually the one people didn't like.

"I don't like doctors or nurses who try to stick me with things." Neal tried to laugh at what Peter said but his stomach ached too much. He felt like throwing up everywhere. "It's not what I did to her, its what she did to me. She also thinks she's doing it again and I have news for her." Neal thought about what he went through before Peter got there. He never wanted that doctor going below his pants again. All it did was cause him horrible cramps and 30 minutes of wasted time in the bathroom. "I don't care if I ever go to the bathroom again, no one is touching me and I am not taking those pills." Neal knew he was just talking, but he was tired and ready to be done with all of this. He was ready to be back in control. He wanted to be playing chess with Mozzie not dealing with the FBI's crap. "You better make sure I have a path to the bathroom. I think I am going to have to puke in a minute." Neal closed his eyes and tried to get the nausea to go away. He turned on his side towards Peter and tried not to look at him. "I think everything was easier during the years you were chasing me. At least I could control what was happening in my life. I was free."

"You would be free if you hadn't escaped from prison at the very end of your sentence. You made that mistake because of Kate. You got yourself into this mess, so don't blame me. The FBI owns you because of what you did." Peter was getting irritated at Neal. Still, he watched Neal trying not to puke and leaned closer to him. Peter put his hand on top of his head, sighed, and stroked Neal's hair. "It's going to all be okay Neal. It usually turns out fine one way or another." Peter hoped this time he was right. He then realized he'd better watch out. He didn't want Neal to see him too caring or mushy. It was bad for their relationship. He also didn't want to get too attached to Neal and knew he was getting too close. Neal needed to buck up, grow up, and do what needed to be done to get out of this clinic. Peter took his hand off of Neal's head and started talking forcefully. "Listen here Neal Caffrey, grow up and do your job. The doctor has permission to do whatever she needs to do to get you well and back on that cell block. This is not a situation where you are going to do it the Neal Caffrey way. You are going to play by my rules and focus on this case." Peter continued to watch Neal as he spoke. Neal had closed his eyes when he had gotten rougher with him. Peter felt horrible being mean knowing Neal felt so ill. "We need the information that you can get for us and time is running out. Fowler and Hughes are breathing down my neck for results and I want Fowler's head. Also, I know you well Neal Caffrey. If you think you are taking the easy way out by escaping think again." Peter saw Neal's eyes open and they just starred at each other for a few minutes. Peter didn't know if Neal was going to throw up on him or hit him.

Neal had listened to Peter long enough and was done. He was angry and sat up on his arms to really get the message across to his so called partner. "Fine Agent Burke! I will lay down like a puppy and do whatever you want. You have made it clear that because of my mistake you and the whole FBI control me. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. It's all about control and information, not about lives and people." Neal couldn't sit up for long because he started getting dizzy. He had to lay back down before he passed out. He felt Peter trying to help him, but he pushed Peter away. His heart was hurting because he felt awful and needed Peter's friendship. He really wanted to reach out and grab Peter's hand, so he wouldn't keep falling into the blackness. Still, Neal pushed passed how he felt and kept talking. "Also I wasn't planning on taking the easy way out. I could have done that days ago." Neal knew Peter wasn't stupid. He knew that Peter knew Mozzy could break him of this hell hole whenever he wanted. So what if breaking out was the easy way out. He was a con and a thief. That's what cons and thieves did. They always took the easy way out instead of getting a regular, 40 hour a week job. Neal couldn't hide how uncomfortable he was anymore and started wiggling around on the bed. He was in pain, tried, and angry. Part of him just wanted Peter to leave and a bigger part of him wanted Peter to stay. Peter was seeing him out of his normal character. Even his close friends rarely saw this side of him. He usually was light hearted, rarely mean, but when he was in pain Neal could be the meanest person around. This was the first time he had ever been in real pain in front of Peter. He kept talking even though he could see the hurt starting to show on Peter's face. "You know Peter, you don't seem to be trying very hard to get me out of here early. Maybe you didn't try as hard as you said to get us off this case. In the end you are just like the rest of them. You just want the information at any cost." Neal knew he had struck a low blow. Maybe deep down in his heart he didn't mind working for the FBI, or being with Peter. Still, all his life everyone he loved or cared about hurt, or left him. He wasn't going to give Peter Burke and the FBI a chance to do it again. "Sometimes Peter I don't like you very much. I don't know if I even want to work with you anymore after this." Neal regretted that last statement and couldn't believe it had come out of his mouth. He actually loved Peter and trusted him more than anyone else. Peter and El had become like family to him. "Just go away, leave me alone, and I will take care of this case." Neal felt the tears collecting in his eyes. He never cried but couldn't stop himself right now. He was too overwhelmed. He looked at the wall away from Peter.

Peter didn't know if he wanted to hug Neal, or choke him. Neal would never know how much Peter really did for him each day. Peter constantly protected Neal against everyone who thought Neal was still a crook and didn't deserve to be walking the streets. Peter started to reach out and touch Neal's hand, but pulled back. No matter what Neal said he had to maintain his composure. "Fine Neal hate me as much as you want. I will leave you alone. I can even send another agent to be your contact on this case." Peter decided he really wanted to choke Neal and no matter what wouldn't send another agent. Neal was stuck with him. "What really burns me up is you thinking I didn't do everything I could to keep you from being in here. You are a fool if you think that. Ask El how much sleep I got between getting this case and you being thrown in here. I can't believe you would actually think that little of me. It is funny, I am always telling people that you are one of the smartest people I know. Well you are not acting like it right now. I am leaving Neal. I have better things to do then fight with you." Peter got up out of the chair to leave but stopped when he saw tears starting to run down Neal's face. He quickly sat back down realizing this was the first time he had ever seen Neal cry. He reached out and put his hand on Neal's arm. Neal didn't pull away. "You know Neal people always love you and think you are the charming one. I wish people could see you when you are sick. You are worse than me and annoying. I am getting some water for these pills. You need them." Peter got up out of the chair and poured some water for Neal. He tried to let what Neal said roll off his back, but he did wonder if Neal would work with him again after this case. It would really bother him if he lost his partner. Peter came back, sat down again, and helped Neal lift his head to take the pills. Neal didn't fight him. "Look Neal, no one is going to come and beat you up while you are down this time. I am going to arrange an undercover agent to watch everything that happens. Even when you are back on the cell block we will secretly arrange something." Peter finished helping Neal take the pills. He was actually happy that Neal had gotten quiet again since he didn't want to argue anymore.

All Peter could do for awhile was watch Neal trying to rest. He wanted to go home and get some sleep with El, but he couldn't leave Neal. Peter could not believe how much Neal wore him out emotionally and physically. He sometimes wondered why he ever agreed to be Neal's keeper. Neal had changed his whole life. Peter continued to sit and watch Neal shift around in the bed. He knew Neal was trying to get comfortable and it bothered Peter that he couldn't. He watched Neal finally turn on his side again, but this time facing the wall. Peter couldn't see Neal's face, but he could hear him trying not to moan and groan. "Calm down and try to rest. If the pain is that bad I need to go get the doctor. This has gone on too long. Neal are you hurting that badly still?" Peter leaned forward and gently rubbed Neal's back waiting for a response. Peter didn't like to touch anyone but El, but Neal needed some comfort. "So, your belly's hurting so badly you can't even talk? Neal, I am going to go find Dr. Stacy. This is crazy. Also, I have got to move on with this case whether your in bed or not." Peter was hoping that last dig would motivate Neal to want to feel better. He had already been with Neal for an hour and there was no change in Neal's condition. Peter started getting up out of the chair, but Neal slowly rolled over grabbed his arm.

Neal was sleepy from the pills, so all he could do was whisper. He couldn't let Peter walk out. "Peter stay here. I don't want to be poked on anymore. I will feel better." Neal couldn't believe that he had just grabbed Peter's arm and told him to stay. He had never begged anyone like that before besides Kate. He wasn't a baby, but he didn't feel well and didn't want to be by himself. Neal was also afraid that after the words they exchanged Peter might not want to come back. "Peter just give me some more time to sleep and I will be as good as new." Neal couldn't talk anymore the pills were slurring his speech. He let Peter's arm go. He knew from Peter's face he was going to leave anyway.

"Sorry Neal I have to go and get some work done." Peter really didn't want to leave Neal, but he had to deal with the fallout from Neal's attack. He also needed to get Neal some undercover prison protection. "Your sick Neal and I am tired. You know I need to talk to the warden before the whole prison wakes up in a few hours. Also, we need a good cover story for this attack that helps to promote your cover instead of destroying it some more." Peter stood up, but kept talking. "Look, I already haven't slept in a week worrying about you. El is ready to kill both of us. I promised her I wouldn't let anything more happen to you. If something more happens to you then I can't go home." Peter watched Neal ignore what he was saying and roll back over and face the wall. "I'll send the doctor in here and I will see you later. She'll keep me informed about your progress." Peter didn't look at Neal anymore. He quickly left the room to find Dr. Stacy. He had to get his mind off of Neal and back on the case. He knew Neal would probably be fine in a couple of hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stuck around while Dr. Stacy was examining Neal. He didn't want to go back in, but he needed to know Neal's condition before going to talk to the warden. He was really glad when Dr. Stacy finally walked out of Neal's room. "So, what's going on?" He noticed she didn't look happy.

Stacy looked at Peter and knew he was in a hurry. She decided to just give him the short version. "Like I said before his pain could just be the trauma of being beaten up, or he may really have a bowel obstruction. I am going to go ahead and get him cleaned out whether he is happy about it or not. Then I am going to take some more x-rays. Sometimes tiny bowel obstructions like nicks can hide. I hope this isn't the case, but if it is he will have to go to the hospital for emergency surgery. If he is sick mostly from the trauma of being beaten up, he should be better by tomorrow or the next day once I get him on meds." Dr. Stacy looked at Agent Burke and knew he was worried. "The warden said you could come up to his office. Why don't you go ahead and do that while I take care of Neal. You don't have to be here for all this. It could take awhile to get everything done and then I have to do the x-rays, etc. If he gets worse I will call you. Also I will put a guard on the door to make sure no one gets in this time." Dr. Stacy smiled at Peter. She knew he was going to give her a lecture about making sure no one got into Neal's room. That is why she went ahead and volunteered the information about the guard.

Peter wanted to stay with Neal, but he didn't think at this point he was strong enough to be emotionally supportive. He decided the best thing to do would be to go talk to the warden. It would keep his mind on the case and the case was their only way out of this mess. He looked into the room. Neal was laying on his back again finally calming down. "Can I go sit with him for a few more minutes?"

Stacy smiled at Peter. "Sure, it is going to take me a few minutes to get everything together. I'll call the warden in the meantime and tell him you will be up in 10 minutes." She continued to stand in the hall and watch as Agent Burke went into the room to be with Neal. In her years of being at the prison Stacy had dealt with many agents in all shapes and sizes. Still, something was different about Agent Burke. She then realized something was also different about Neal Caffrey. She knew what the prison had told her about him, but generally she never believed everything she heard or read. She also normally didn't get into the business of the people who came through her door. As she always reminded herself, her job was to talk to them, treat them and send them on their way. Still, she was intrigued with these two. She may just have to break her own rules for once and dig deeper into the lives of Agent Peter Burke and con man Neal Caffrey.

Peter watched Neal as he slept. He thought about how upside down his life had been ever since taking charge of Neal, but surprisingly he wouldn't have changed anything. Neal had a spark and his spark was contagious. He would never admit how he felt, but maybe that's also why he had liked chasing him. Peter leaned over in the chair and talked to Neal. Neal couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. "I'm going to talk to the warden while you are getting fixed up. When I come back, you should be feeling better." It made him feel better to talk out loud, maybe he was trying to not feel guilty about having to leave. "Neal, when we get out of this I will try and make sure this never happens again." Peter looked at his watch and sighed. He realized that he had to be in the Warden's office in 5 minutes. "Neal Caffrey, you better get better. I need your brain." He patted Neal's hand on the way out and tried to clear his head. He needed to stop worrying about Neal and start thinking like a real FBI officer before seeing the warden.

* * *

"Agent Burke I have no clue how anyone got into Caffrey's cell and I will investigate the situation. Even under these circumstances I am not happy about the FBI placing an undercover agent in here. This can be a very dangerous place for anyone, even a trained agent." The warden wasn't happy at all that Burke had come into his office demanding things. He was the head of this prison and no one was going to tell him what to do. He really didn't care that one of his prisoners got beat up. Caffrey was a con man and a prisoner. Prisoners got beat up all the time. Why was this situation any different? "Also Burke, you aren't being very informative about why the FBI still has a continuing interests in Caffrey. Most of the time prisoners are dumped here without any thought about them. They rarely continue to get any visits from law officers. The only time they do is when they are needed for other cases, or fishy business is occurring. Are you guys up to fishy business? The warden wasn't stupid. He knew something was happening right under his nose. Before Caffrey was beat up, he was getting reports of Caffrey becoming very friendly with the wrong friends. Blaine was his star prisoner right now and he knew everything when it came to Blaine. "Agent Burke tread carefully. I do not like that you are here. Push me too hard and you won't be allowed to come in at all." The warden was not going to let Burke tell him what to do.

Peter was angry when he stepped into the warden's office and now he was angrier. One of the first things he had done when he found out that Neal was being sent to this prison was to check into warden's background. The warden was from Alabama and very southern. He was in his 50's and very old school. He had a long history of complaints that always seemed to get wiped under the table. Peter knew the warden was going to be difficult. He leaned closer to the warden's desk and looked at him. "Mr. Stanton I am not going anywhere. I have authority when it comes to this situation. As long as Mr. Caffrey is in your prison we will be doing business together. We will also come to an agreement about certain things that need to be put into place, until I tell you different. That is why an undercover agent will be placed in here and you will deal with it. You also won't ask me any more questions about my FBI business concerning this prison." Peter tried not to breathe, or show any agitation. Him and the warden starred at each other for a few minutes. He could feel himself starting to sweat. "Now I need to leave, but you have my number. Feel free to call me if you need to clarify anything else that comes up." Peter didn't want to discuss the situation, or even have to look at the warden's face for one more minute. He had other things to care of and eventually wanted to check back in on Neal.

The warden watched Agent Burke walk out the door. He was happy he had left and was determined to keep him out of his prison. No one was going to come in and tell him what to do. He angrily picked up his cell phone to call Hughes at the main FBI office, but quickly changed his mind. He actually knew one particular agent personally that owed him a favor. He had worked with this agent before in another situation. Maybe it was time to call in a favor. The warden looked through his personal papers for a few minutes. He was frustrated that he couldn't quickly turn up the number. Finally he found the number and happily dialed it. No one answered so he left a message. "Fowler, this is Stanton at the prison, call me back. I have a situation that needs attending to immediately." Stanton hung up the phone and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter tried to sit and wait patiently outside of Neal's room, but he was in a hurry. His clearance had been pulled and he wasn't being allowed to return even in medical situations. Peter couldn't believe that in just a few hours everything had gotten ten times worse, and he was ready to work around the clock until all this was over. Peter couldn't stand being in the chair anymore. He got up and paced the hallway trying not to hit the ugly, gray colored walls. In his heart he hoped Neal was getting better. How could he possible walk out of the prison if Neal was still really sick? While pacing Peter thought about Hughes calling him with the crappy news. It was only about 20 minutes after leaving the warden's office that he had gotten the call from Hughes. Peter couldn't believe how bad his luck was running at the moment. He had waited so long to be able to get into the prison, only to be given his walking papers a few hours later. If this wasn't bad enough, it was a gloating Fowler who called Hughes about rescinding his clearance. The warden had called Fowler directly, complaining, wanting some action taken immediately to get him out. How did the warden even know Fowler personally? Fowler was getting more dangerous by the minute and needed to be dealt with. Peter stopped in front of Neal's room and wished Dr. Stacy would hurry up. He didn't want to have to leave Neal without checking on him first. Peter rubbed his throbbing head. He really wanted three Tylenol and his brain to stop haunting him. His brain kept telling him over and over that Neal was being set up and this case was bogus. He even wondered if Fowler made a dirty deal with the warden and Blaine to make sure Neal never got a chance to leave the prison?

Dr. Stacy finally walked out of Neal's room after what seemed liked an eternity. Peter watched her stop and make some notes in Neal's chart before coming to talk to him. He couldn't help but continue to check his watch for the time, knowing he was cutting it close. Hughes had told him to get out quickly, or he may end up suffering more consequences then just his rescinded clearance. He still couldn't believe in just a few minutes he was going to have to leave Neal behind in this corrupt dirt pit. Peter had only one small comfort left. Supposedly an undercover agent was still being sent in to watch over Neal. Hughes told Peter he wasn't about to let all this go down without a fight. Neal technically worked for him, and he wasn't going to leave one of his own in a no win situation. Peter appreciated this since it had taken a long time to convince Hughes that Neal was an asset to their department. As much as the situation stunk, an undercover agent was better than nothing. Peter watched Dr. Stacy finally walking towards him and she was smiling. He took this as a very good sign that Neal was getting better and breathed deeply. He didn't think he had really breathed at all since Neal got sick.

Dr. Stacy was actually happy to see Agent Burke standing in the hallway near Neal's room. She had watched him pace nervously back and forth for awhile and was hoping to give him some good news. "The procedure went fine and Neal actually behaved." Stacy smiled at Agent Burke trying to crack a joke, but he didn't look happy even with the good news. "Neal's x-rays are clean, he has no fever, and his stomach pain is better. He should be well in a few days, but I am going to keep him in the clinic until at least Wednesday. I will give him some medicine after that to keep his stomach issues from returning. He should be able to return to his cell with no more problems. I am out of the medicine I need for him right now, but I am getting a new shipment in tomorrow. Unfortunately our medical supplies have been disappearing like crazy lately. I keep telling myself its because so many prisoners have been getting sick, especially on the other prison doctor's shift." Stacy herself knew something funny was going on, but didn't know what to do about the situation. She had always thought that her partner doctor at the prison was odd, but lately she was also suspecting he was a crook .

Stacy told Burke a little more about Neal's improving condition. As she talked she realized Agent Burke didn't look happy. This really bothered Stacy since he seemed to be so worried before. Horrible thoughts started to float through Stacy's head. A lot of crazy, sick people came into the prison with ulterior motives. Maybe Peter Burke had an ulterior motive. Maybe he didn't want Neal better and was hoping Neal was getting worse. How could she possibly let him back into Neal's room if he didn't really care about Neal? For some reason she actually was concerned. Quickly she tried to think of what to do, because he was getting restless. He wanted to see Neal and she couldn't stall anymore. "Alright Agent Burke, what gives? I thought you would be happy about Neal being better, but you just seem more upset. Do you really care about Neal, or are you just another sicko?" She put her hands on her hips and wanted some information. "I just got him feeling better, so don't go in that room if you plan on hurting him. He may be a criminal, but he is still a person. I have seen too many other feds treat the prisoners in here like crap. It gets tiring to watch." Stacy watched Peter just staring at her.

Dr. Stacy totally caught Peter off guard. He was amazed that she was actually concerned about Neal, considering she didn't really know him. He didn't trust anyone, but for some reason he wanted to trust Stacy. He needed someone to look after Neal on the inside. Being a doctor she actually had a position of power and maybe could. He stared down at Dr. Stacy and hoped he was right. "What I am going to tell you is confidential and can't be shared. I am only telling you because I have read your file and you seem to be one of the only ones around here not crooked. You aren't crooked are you?" Peter thought Stacy would seem surprised when he asked her that, but she didn't appear to be. She just shook her head no at the question. "Neal is a con, but there is more to the story. He shouldn't be in here, and he normally works with me. After today I won't be able to come back into the prison anymore. I really need someone else who could watch after Neal for me." Peter glared at Stacy.

Stacy just smiled. She knew all along there was more to these two then how they were portraying themselves. Still, she hadn't planned on watching out for anyone. The only person she had every watched out for was herself. That is why she liked working in a prison. Usually, no one asked anything from her. Still, she was starting to like these two, especially Neal. He rubbed her the wrong way at first, but he had gotten nicer towards her when he realized she was just trying to help him. Neal being a con who turned fed made everything more clear to Stacy. More than ever she wanted to know what made Neal Caffrey tick behind his big blue eyes. "I don't know Agent Burke if I can help you in this situation. I don't know Neal, he's only my patient. I think he may be a little more relaxed around me now, but only because he needed someone when he felt so badly. He may not want me watching his back in this type of situation." She kept her eyes on Peter trying to decide what made him tick. Did he always go around trusting strangers in bad situations?

Peter glanced at his watch again and knew he had to leave. He had to make Stacy understand his position quickly. "Neal isn't going to have any choice in this matter, and he needs help. There are bad people in this prison and you may be one of the only ones who can help me get him out alive." Peter started walking into Neal's room followed by Stacy. She stopped at the doorway, so he had to stop too. He went ahead and stole a glance at Neal trying to sleep in the bed. He was happy Neal wasn't screaming in pain anymore and looked at little better. Neal still looked black and blue from being beaten up, but Peter knew Neal would heal quickly from that. He was just happy that Neal didn't have a bowel obstruction.

Neal heard Peter's voice and opened his eyes. He saw Peter standing in the doorway and had never been so happy to see his keeper. He promised himself if he got out of this one alive, he would try and be a better partner to Peter. Neal tried to adjust his position, but he was so worn out he couldn't move. He felt a lot better than he had in days, but his intestines and bottom felt like raw meat. He didn't even complain about the areas where he had gotten beaten up, because those two areas were still so painful. He had refused strong pain killers from Stacy and was just taking Tylenol. He didn't want to take anything that would leave him open to being attacked again. Neal saw Stacy and Peter talking in the doorway really seriously and his curiosity was peaked. Unfortunately, he was too weak to try and involve himself in the conversation and he really just wanted Peter's company.

Stacy finished listening to Peter and her blood was boiling. She hated corrupt people, especially her boss. She knew the warden was scum from the first day she had started at the prison, but her hands were always tied. She could have gone to the authorities many times about his cruelty, but it was made clear that no one ever betrayed him. If he ever found out about her helping Burke and Caffrey he would punish her for sure. That is why she couldn't believe she was going to do it. "Alright Agent Burke, I will try and help you and Neal. You have to agree to one condition. I want protection from the warden after all of this. I don't want to be getting into my car one day and it suddenly explodes. That is not how I want to die!" Stacy felt goose bumps on her skin.

Peter wondered why Stacy would suddenly bring up cars exploding. He realized that maybe she had experienced a lot more than she was letting on. He felt himself smiling at Stacy, happy his hunch about her seemed right. He also agreed to her condition. She would be protected no matter what happened after all of this.

Peter gave Stacy some last minute instructions and finally was able to go talk to Neal. He was happy Neal was already awake because he didn't have much more time to waste. "So I hear your feeling much better." Peter grabbed the same chair he had sat in before and pulled it next to Neal's bed again. He noticed that Neal was still pale, but didn't look like death. Still, he was concerned about him being so still and quiet. "Hey you are still acting like your in pain. Dr. Stacy told me you were better?"

Neal stared at Peter trying to think of what to say. Peter looked tired and Neal didn't want him to continue worrying. He was afraid Peter would pull him off the case before he got a chance to find out who broke into his cell. "I am still sore, but better. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I just want to find out who creamed me in my cell." He tried to seem perkier, but it was a very bad attempt. He also realized that Peter was just staring at him with anger in his face. "Okay Peter what's wrong with you?" Peter didn't say anything and Neal got the point loud and clear that something was really wrong. "I might be under the weather, but I can handle anything you throw at me. I am sure I have been through worse before." Neal started to actually get worried. All he wanted was some down time to get better. He really didn't think he had been through worse, even during his prison sentence before.

"I hope you feel that way after I fill you in on the last few hours." Peter told Neal what had gone down. As he talked he watched Neal slowly go from feeling better to boiling. He continued because Neal needed to know everything. "I'm not allowed back here under any circumstances. If anything else medically happens El would have to come and take care of you. You are on your own, except for your friendly, strange lawyer. You aren't even allowed to know the identity of the undercover agent." Peter tried to wait for Neal's response, but he couldn't. He had to leave and couldn't linger. He started to get up, but Neal grabbed his arm and stopped him. Peter had to put his hand on Neal's arm and move it. It made him feel bad, but he had to leave. "I've got to go Neal, or Hughes will have my head, and the Warden will have my ass." Peter started walking away.

Neal took his hand back and watched Peter trying to walk out. He was already embarrassed at how emotional he had been earlier, so he didn't say much. He normally made it a policy to not discuss, or show emotions with anyone. Emotions left him too wide open to be hurt, Kate was the last straw. He did want some quick questions answered before Peter left. "Does Mozzy know about all of this craziness?" He knew he was going to need Mozzy's help if he couldn't have Peter's.

Peter turned around and answered Neal. "Yeah, arrangements have been made. Dr. Stacy and Mozzy know what's going on. You don't really know Dr. Stacy, but she's okay. Try to stay safe and hopefully I'll see you soon. Everyone will keep me informed." All this was killing Peter. He didn't want to leave Neal lying there. He wanted to take him home to El and his house. El was awesome at taking care of people and Neal needed some real care. Peter tried his best to get tough, and become emotionless as he reached the hallway. He got as far as the water fountain before angrily having to turn back. Peter ran to Neal's beside one last time, and smiled at his sad partner. He then leaned over and hugged him tightly. They didn't even have to say anything, it was all understood. Peter knew to think objectively about the case he was going to have to let Neal go mentally as well as physically. Running back out the door, he knew it would be weeks before he saw Neal again.


End file.
